Isso é tango baby!
by Carolmolly
Summary: Distraida Lily aceita ir ao baile com James. E ela nunca imaginou que um baile poderia ser tão divertido... Lily&James Oneshort


Não, não aquilo não podia ser verdade! Lá estava ela andando de um lado para o outro dentro do dormitório feminino. Trajava um vestido verde longo, frente única. Seus pés começavam a latejar por culpa do salto, e o fato dela estar andando de um lado para o outro não ajudava nada. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, que por culpa dos seus movimentos estava um tanto frouxo, o que não deixava de ter um certo charme...

Mas o por que de tudo aquilo tinha nome, e como sempre o nome que mais importunava a vida de Lily.

James.

Sim, mais uma vez o motivo de tamanho estresse de Lily era ele... E ela se arrependia mais uma vez de ter sido pega em um momento de pura distração, e ter acabado por aceitar o convite de James para acompanhá-lo no baile de inverno.

E antes que pudesse arremessar sua cabeça contra a parede como ela queria, Lily foi parada.

-Lily! Se continuar andando de um lado para o outro vai fazer um buraco no chão! E alem disso esta estragando seu penteado... – disse Mary dando uma ultima ajeitada em seu cabelo.

-A culpa disso tudo é sua! – disse Lily exasperada.

-Minha?

-É sua! Se você não estivesse falando comigo no corredor bem na hora que o Potter me convidou para ir ao baile eu não teria dito sim!

-Mas Lily olha pelo lado bom... Você esta fazendo a felicidade de um marotinho. – disse Mary risonha.

-Pare de brincar! Isso é serio! Eu não acredito que aceitei ir no baile com o Potter! Logo o _Potter_! – disse Lily desesperada, olhando para a porta do dormitório.

-Ah deixa se ser exagerada Lily! Você só vai ao baile com ele, não é como se você fosse se casar com ele! E agora vamos que já estamos mais do que atrasadas. – disse Mary puxando Lily consigo.

Lily engoliu seco ao se ver mo salão comunal, seu coração deu um salto ao ver James a esperando com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela respirou fundo, e se aproximou lentamente.

-Então vamos Lily? – perguntou ele oferecendo a braço.

Ela estremeceu, não podia negar que ele ficava muito elegante de terno...

-_Muito lindo..._ – pensou ela logo percebendo, onde estava com a cabeça? –_Ele está elegante! Nada! Nada alem disso !_-completou Lily, repreendendo o próprio pensamento.

Lily podia escutar o coração bater forte, com o tamanho silencio que estava no corredor.

_-Calma isso é só nervosismo por ter que estar aqui com o Potter nada mais! _– Lily gritava em pensamento.

Olhou adiante e soltou um suspiro aliviado ao notar que já estavam no salão principal. Olhou para James e este esbanjava um sorriso enorme. E antes que este a convidasse para dançar ela se sentou em uma mesa.

James se sentou ao seu lado. E antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo Sirius veio até eles, lhe entregando uma garrafa de wisk de fogo piscando.

No começo se embebedar pareceu uma idéia péssima para Lily, ainda mais com a companhia que tinha, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar olhando para James sem dizer nada.

O primeiro gole desceu queimando sua garganta, fazendo-a tossir um pouco, fazendo James rir com a falta de costume de beber da garota. Mas depois do terceiro copo aquela queimação era até gostosa.

Se sentia incrivelmente leve, era como se ela estivesse se vendo de cima... Sorriu para James como nunca fizera antes. Não se surpreendendo com o fato. E por mais que tivesse bebido, ainda se sentia consciente de tudo a sua volta. Mas mesmo assim tudo parecia mais fácil... Sorrir para James, e até aceitar o convite para dançar.

A musica que estava tocando era animada, e ambos dançavam com uma certa distancia. Lily se sentiu quente, agitada, e muito leve. Dançava sem vergonha, ou sem pensar no que os outros iriam pensar. Nunca havia se sentido tão livre.

James se aproximava dela aos poucos, agradecendo o sua forte resistência a bebida.

Foi então que a musica mudou. Ela conhecia aquela melodia... Ah não, não poderia ser o que ela estava pensando... Ela não estava escutando direito era isso! Não acreditava não aquilo que estava tocando não podia ser... Tango!

Foi então que viu Sirius fazendo um sinal positivo para James. A sim aquilo só podia ser obra dos marotos. Mas antes que ela se perguntasse o que eles estavam tramando, ela sentiu a mão de James a puxando para perto colando seus corpos.

Se sentiu zonza ao sentiu o perfume dele. Não conseguia se soltar. Ela escutava a musica um tanto agitada, enquanto era conduzida pelo salão. Sua cabeça girava, enquanto sentia o corpo de James tão colado ao seu. Não podia mais negar, nem ao menos tinha forças para isso, ela estava gostando...

Sua respiração estava descompassada assim como seu coração. James se movimentava se forma rápida, suas pernas se misturavam, e parecia que a cada passo seus corpos ficavam mais grudados.

O calor emanava de seu corpo, a musica era de certa volta provocante , assim como o James a sua frente, e este com os três primeiros botões da camisa desabotoados, deixando uma parte de seu peitoral definido amostra.

Lily sorriu pensando em quantas meninas sonhariam em estar no seu lugar. Ela tinha que admitiu James era realmente bonito...

James colou seu rosto no dela, antes de empurra-la levemente para traz, apoiando suas costas com o braço para que ela não caísse, fazendo-a se inclinar para traz. Para logo traze-la de volta grudando seus rostos, fazendo o ultimo passo antes da musica acabar por completo.

Lily nem percebeu que a musica tinha parado, pois a respiração ofegante de James se misturava com a sua, antes dele colar os lábios nos seus levemente.

Lily não sabia explicar o que sentiu quando James a beijou, e nem teve tempo para isso, pois logo ele se separou dela, e ela escutou aplausos. Olhou em volta notando muitas pessoas em volta. James sorriu e a puxou para fora do salão.

-Não sabia que você dançava tão bem James... – disse ela desistindo de colocar barreiras entre eles, desistindo se manter sua pose de certinha, porque afinal depois poderia culpar a bebida por seus atos...

-Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe Lily... – disse James a puxando para entrarem no salão comunal.

Lily sentiu ser levemente empurrada para um parede qualquer, e prensada por James. Sentindo os lábios dele sobre os seus, iniciando um verdadeiro beijo.

Sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem e ela se agarrou a ele. Correspondendo o beijo.

-Você não deveria se aproveitar de uma garota bêbada James... – disse Lily risonha.

-Lhe digo o mesmo Lily... – disse James rindo junto com Lily. Antes de beija-la novamente...

Lily sorriu, se entregando ao beijo. Ela nunca pensou que um baile poderia ser tão divertido...

_**Fim **_

_**N/A: XD fic originada de uma conversa por msn, e minha paixão por tango... (um dia eu ainda aprendo a dançar -) **_

_** Gostei muito de escrever essa fic ... **_

_**Bem é isso... gostou? Mande um review ...**_


End file.
